Deceived
by Arwen Greenleaf2
Summary: What if before the FOTR, Legolas payed a visit to Saruman and was captured? How will he survive? Rated PG-13 for torture


Deceived by Arwen Greenleaf  
  
Flight to Isengard  
  
Disclaimer: Of course I don't own any of The Lord of the Rings characters (I wish I did though, especially Legolas!) except Elanor he's one of my own, and I'm not making a profit from any of them so don't sue me!  
  
A/N: This is my first fanfic so no flames please! And also the relationship between Elanor and Legolas is non-slash and strictly just a close friendship. Now that I'm done enjoy! Oh yeah the story takes place a little before The Fellowship of the Rings.  
  
*~*~*~*~* The sun shown brightly through the bordering trees of Fangorn Forest, and they swayed gently in the cool morning breeze. The borders of Fangorn are located at the very edges of Isengard, and only a dirt road lay between the two. On the dirt road two fair, male, blonde elves riding swiftly and hard towards Isengard.  
  
"My Lord." panted an obviously weary elf, "we have been riding full speed since sunrise, do suppose we can take a breather?"  
  
The young prince riding next to him laughed to himself and turned his head towards his friend and also protector. "Elanor, if I didn't know you better I'd say you were a dwarf with all of your complaining! And besides." his lips straightened into a frown, "If we were to stop, I would miss my meeting with Saruman the White. The letter he sent seemed urgent, asking for the power of Mirkwood's people to help him." There was a brief pause before he spoke again, "Its kind of strange though isn't? I don't remember him ever asking for an elf's help before, it must be very important. Hmm. I'll have to ponder this later, but for now let us ride and ride hard for we are not far from Isengard!" Elanor simply nodded in agreement while his master bended down and whispered elven words into his white horse's ear, making him gallop ferociously into the horizon.  
  
A few hours later after riding several miles, the prince kept true to his word for they saw the very peak of the Tower of Orthanc slowly rising over a nearby hill ahead of them. When they reached the top of the mound they stood there, gazing at glory and magnificence of the tower.  
  
Still gazing at the tower Elanor asked, "My Lord?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I don't think it wise of you to trust this Saruman." He lowered his voice to a whisper, "The trees here speak of an unknown evil coming from Orthanc. The air here feels thick and heavy, like before a great storm. In my heart, I want to trust him, but a warning and a threat has been growing in my mind. I feel a great evil is coming. An evil so large and so great, I fear not even the whole of Middle Earth can stop it."  
  
"That is a great prediction to make Elanor," The prince said turning to his friend, but I doubt not single word coming from your mouth, for I feel it also. But, for now I must hurry to reach my scheduled meeting with Saruman."  
  
"Of course my Lord."  
  
The two rode a short distance before stopping their horses in front of the gates of Isengard. The prince mounted his horse and then spoke to his servant, "Okay Elanor, now stay here while I meet with Saruman, I won't be long!"  
  
"Yes my Lord, but what if you. what if Saruman really is corrupted and holds you prisoner" questioned Elanor worriedly.  
  
The prince turned around before heading past the gates into Isengard, "Then you are not to follow me into the tower. You will report to my father if for some reason I don't return within an hour, got it? And one more thing before I depart,"  
  
"Yes my Lord?" asked Elanor.  
  
"Please call me Legolas!" laughed Legolas. " I'm not rather fond of the name My Lord"  
  
Amused, Elanor replied "Of course my Lor-Legolas"  
  
Turning back laughing, Legolas left Elanor behind, bidding him fair well and ran towards the black tower in the distance. With Elanor's warning still fresh in his mind.  
  
To continue or not to continue? (I'll continue, but later of course!) And also please review, review, review! 


End file.
